Cold hands, warm hearts
by Kirin Vlinder
Summary: [Six short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr] Warm and Cold: Lukas is cold in this summer night.
1. Childhood Friends

**Summary:** Seven short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr. Lukas and Matthias take a moment on Christmas Eve's morning to remember some previous Christmases spent together as kids.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** Lots of fluff. Cute, domestic DenNor.

 **Notes:** Not beta-ed, written during last night and between the preparations for my mother's birthday today, so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense D:

Denmark is _Matthias_

Norway is _Lukas_

Iceland is _Emil_

* * *

Cold mornings are a thing in Scandinavia, especially when it's Christmas Eve. Matthias, being the excited child he is on the inside, is already up by seven. The fact that he's a morning person also helps; he's been awake since six in the morning, but Lukas' warm body and peaceful expression were reason enough to stay in bed a little more, tracing invisible patterns on his exposed shoulder.

When the 6:59 on the clock turns to a 7:00, the Dane slips out of bed as carefully as he can and goes downstairs to prepare breakfast for him and his boyfriend. It takes a dark and concentrated coffee to wake Lukas up so early in the morning, but they have things to do today and, as much as he wants to look at Lukas while he sleeps (Emil would call him a creep if he heard him), he has to wake him up. Setting the coffee mugs and some cinnamon rolls on a tray, Matthias makes his way upstairs and carefully opens the door of his and Lukas' room.

Lukas has never been a morning person, it usually takes some effort to wake him up, and so it's a real surprise for Matthias to find him already awake and sitting on the bed. True, he looks like he's more asleep than awake, and his closed eyes only enforce the idea of him falling asleep again while sitting, but as the taller blonde approaches a soft creak on the wooden floor alerts his boyfriend, who slowly opens his royal purple eyes to look at him. Matthias knows better than to talk to a just awakened Lukas, and because of that he silently sits at his side and puts the tray on the Norwegian's lap, lifting his mug for him so he finally notices the coffee and holds it like a stray dog would hold a piece of meat.

"I was thinking," Lukas' raspy voice instantly catches Matthias' attention after a while in silence. He's been waiting for him to start talking when he no longer feels murderous, "about the photos we were looking at yesterday. The Christmas ones," the clarification isn't needed, the Dane knows what Lukas is talking about. Still, he nods, and with a soft laugh bends down to kiss Lukas' cheek.

"Good morning to you too, honey," he says, a bit sarcastically and a bit amused, because Lukas rarely remembers to say good morning. "What about that?"

"Good morning," Lukas repeats without hesitation, a reflex that he's developed with time. It never fails to make him look adorable in Matthias' eyes. "What about what?"

Yeah, he's not fully awake yet.

"What about the photos," he repeats, sipping from his own cup of coffee while looking at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.

"Oh," the Norwegian blinks slowly, like he's trying to reconnect the strands of his thinking process. He slowly rises his cup to his lips, drinking without looking anywhere but at the wall in front of him. Judging by the angle in which he's tilting the mug, Matthias can tell he's emptying it, and his suspicions prove to be right when he feels the smaller man resting against his side, letting his weight be held by the Dane. Matthias waits patiently until he feels the still warm mug softly colliding with his chest, in what he's long since recognized as Lukas' silent (and totally cute) way of asking for more coffee. He hasn't touched his cinnamon roll, and won't until he's downed at least half of his second cup. After three years of living with Lukas and other two of dating him, one could expect Matthias to know his lover's antics by heart.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get back in a second," he leaves a kiss on Lukas' cheek before getting up. He can't help it, his boyfriend is the most adorable thing on Earth when he's trying to wake up, and he doesn't complain if he showers him in kisses and affection. "Don't steal mine!" he warns, before disappearing through the door.

He expects to find Lukas in the exact same position when he gets back, so he's once more surprised when he sees him staring at an open photo album, the one that they left on the bedside table before going to sleep last night. He walks up to the bed and sits, handing Lukas his coffee, which he gladly accepts, and looking down to see which photo his boyfriend is analyzing now.

"I was thinking about the photos," Lukas repeats, and he looks a little more centered now that the caffeine is starting to kick in, "This one, specifically. Do you remember it?"

Matthias sends a quick glance in the direction of his coffee mug, noticing that it's a little emptier than before he left, and smiling discreetly as he finally fixes his sky-blue eyes on the photography that Lukas is showing him. Memories flood his mind instantly.

"Of course I do. That's the first time we spent Christmas far from each other," he points at the picture with his index finger, resting the tip on the paper as if that gesture enhanced his words. "Your parents took you to visit your aunt for Christmas, and when you called me on Christmas morning I heard the radio behind you."

Lukas nods and stares at the photo for a couple of seconds.

"Ever since we met, we've been spending Christmas together in one way or another. I remember I was really disappointed when my mother told me we were breaking the tradition that year," the Norwegian taps his fingers rhythmically against his already half-empty mug, ignoring his boyfriend's mocking 'aww'. "How old were we? Like eight, right?"

"Mh. Around that age, yeah," Matthias shakes his head in a way that indicates that he's not completely sure, but he thinks it's probably the most accurate option, "You were telling me something about Emil playing in the snow without his mittens, and I interrupted you because I could hear the Christmas carols behind your voice."

Taking small bites off his cinnamon roll, Lukas nods in agreement to that memory. He can recall that day in a special way, because he felt connected to the Dane despite the distance, and that gave him a warm feeling that wasn't easy to forget.

"Your mother always put the same radio program every Christmas, and my aunt happened to be listening to it too," he licks a little sugar and cinnamon that was on his upper lip before going on, "It felt like home, I didn't feel so alone after hearing those songs. Knowing that we were listening to them together was the best part."

Matthias nods, sliding his finger across the picture, which shows a young and small Lukas holding a telephone against his ear. He looks stern for a kid, with those thin lips frozen in the middle of a word and those delicate eyebrows drawn together in a frown, but his eyes glint with something special. Matthias likes to think it's the feeling that years later evolved into love.

"It's strange, don't you think? How we're not together on this photo, yet we are."

Lukas stops before he can bite his cinnamon roll, moving it away from his mouth to talk.

"I think that it captured the essence of the moment. We weren't together in a physical way, but with that radio broadcast and that call we were together in other ways," he shrugs like he wants to take some seriousness away from his words, and finally bites and chews again.

"You're so sweet, Lukey," Matthias chants, laughing and taking a good bite of his own pastry.

Lukas lifts his mug to his lips once again, at the same time lifting his gaze to look at the taller man in an unamused way. The target of the glare, instead of noticing it, is focused on the other pictures of the album.

"Remember this one?" he points at a photo in the other album page, one that shows both boys in heavy coats and carrying bags of various colors, which the blonde remembers were full of Christmas gifts. He's smiling widely while Lukas keeps his face more relaxed. "We went out with our fathers to buy presents for everyone."

Lukas takes his eyes away from the picture for a second, just to look at his lover and arch an eyebrow at him.

"What I remember is that you insisted on taking photos of me with your parents' camera, thinking that I didn't notice," he rolls his eyes and sips from his mug, pushing back some strands of hair once he's done drinking. Matthias notices that, knowing that Lukas is starting to be bothered by his own hair once more. That happens every time he goes long without his barrette.

The Dane smiles and stretches so he can grab Lukas' hairclip from his nightstand, going back to his previous position and gently lifting his lover's face to put the barrette on his hair, getting the blonde strands off his face. Lukas lets him, just closing his eyes and not complaining at all. He secretly likes it when Matthias spoils him like this.

"That was until you told me that, if I was gonna take so many photos of you, I could at least be in one of them," he resumes the talk once he's clipped Lukas' hair, caressing it with the tips of his fingers for a short moment before dropping his hand. His eyes go back to the photo and he silently stares at it for a moment, taking in the details, but more than anything he's looking at Lukas, trying to remember if by that time he already acknowledged how beautiful he was. "Hey, how come you were so cute when you were little? I mean, you're still cute, but…" Matthias trails off, running his index finger along the edge of the picture.

"Emil was cuter," the smaller man replies with simplicity, looking at the photo without seeing anything outstanding regarding his appearance. Blonde hair a little lighter than now, much shorter, and rounder face, but that was it. A normal kid.

"But he isn't on this photo. He had to be around by then, though, we were like nine here."

"Yes, he was around four, and he didn't come with us because he was too young and he'd get easily tired. At least I think my mother said that, he stayed with her," licking his lips once more, Lukas savours the bitterness of coffee and spiciness of cinnamon, "Speaking of Emil, is he still asleep?"

Matthias looks towards the door and then shifts on the bed, moving closer to Lukas. Emil would normally be away, since he's attending college in another city, but he comes for the holidays and stays with them. Lukas always insists on that, and everyone knows that, even if Emil complains about how bothersome and clingy his big brother can be, he likes staying with them.

"Probably. You know how he is in the morning, just like you," he remarks with a side smile. That's just one of the many things the brothers have in common. Some people say they don't see the resemblance, while others claim that they really look alike, but for the ones that really know them the connection between them is undeniable. It goes further than the similar shape of their eyes, and it's deeper than the way their noses curve just slightly at the tip. It goes down to their gestures, the way they gesticulate with their hands when talking, the posture they take when they're angry, their shared like for black coffee and, of course, the fact that neither of them is totally alive when they just wake up.

Lukas hums, hiding his mouth behind his mug, and Matthias knows he's smiling and probably repeating his words inside his head. He loves it when someone tells him that he and Emil have something in common, since he takes big pride on his little brother.

"I remember one time he was in a photo with us. I love that one," he says, after swallowing the remains of his coffee. He rummages through the pages of the album until he finds the one he's looking for, "Here, you remember this?"

With the excuse of getting a better look of the photo, Matthias approaches his lover a little more, sneaking one arm behind his back and resting it over the mattress in order to hold his weight as he leans to the side. Being slightly behind Lukas, he leans forward to look over his shoulder. The Norwegian doesn't say anything about the closeness, and even lifts the album a little so his lover can see better.

The picture shows a group of five little kids, all of various hues of blonde, standing around a table while decorating cookies with colored frosting. Four of them are about the same height and appear to be around ten years old, while the other one is noticeably smaller and doesn't look much older than five. He's also the lighter blonde of all of them.

"This is from one of the times we made cookies with Tino's parents," Matthias immediately states, recognizing the occasion, "Woah, I remembered that Emil's hair was white, but not _that_ white."

"It's not like it's changed so much since then."

"Well, it's not this bright nowadays. He's more like a really, really light platinum blonde now. This was blinding white."

"All of us had lighter hair when we were little kids, you know how blonde hair is," lots of people are mesmerized by how light Emil's hair is, and how it used to be pristine white back in the day, but Lukas has never found it that strange. Maybe because he never cared too much about it.

"True," Matthias rests his head on Lukas shoulder, still looking at the photo. He can recall his competition with Berwald about who could make the best cookie. Emil was the judge, but he ended up giving the first prize to his older brother because he really admired him at that time. The memory makes the Dane smile, and brings other memories back, of similar occasions during other Christmases. "Hey, we have older photos from this, don't we? I mean, we've made cookies at Tino's place since we were like five," as he talks, Matthias turns the pages going backwards. The photos get progressively older, showing younger and younger versions of themselves, and he quickly gets to the one he was looking for. "This one. This was the first time Tino's parents invited us over to decorate the cookies. Look at you, you're a mess," he points out, smiling.

"And whose fault was that?" Lukas remarks, but at the same time leans against his boyfriend's firm chest. That question holds no malice. "You were the one who started to paint my face with frosting."

"Red looks good on you," is all the justification Matthias has to offer.

"And you look good with my foot on your face, but you don't see me kicking you," Lukas retorts without having to think too much. This kind of responses flow naturally when it's about the Dane.

"Hey, you can't know, you've never put your feet on my face."

"Oh, I have. In my imagination."

Matthias hates how Lukas wins this arguments.

"… either way, you also painted me with frosting, so I'm not the only one to blame."

"It was on self-defense," Lukas justifies, looking at their round faces covered with brush strokes of red, white and green frosting. They're smiling on the photo, he can remember Mrs. Väinämöinen's laughter when she saw them like that. "Tino's mother made us make a cookie for each other after that. Like some sort of peace offering."

A laugh bubbles inside the Dane's chest and finally comes out his parted lips, making his shoulders shake. He sneaks his free hand around Lukas' waist and uses it to press him tighter against his chest, earning a grunt from him.

"Dane, you're too close," he growls, sounding like a cat who's being held by its tail, and that's how Matthias knows his free pass to touch Lukas has expired. He's finally conscious enough to be able to complain about the invasion of his personal space.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I love you so much that I want to be always close to you," he resists the urge to kiss him again, and gives him a little space instead. It wouldn't be good to start Christmas Eve's morning by making his boyfriend mad at him.

He doesn't move too far, though, only some centimeters so that Lukas won't feel too annoyed. The Norwegian promptly resigns and lets his back rest against the Dane's chest once more, moving the tray from his lap to the bed so he can bend his legs up towards his chest and lift the album higher, bringing it closer to his face. He's snuggling against Matthias, like a cat that gets tired of being petted and bites the hand that's caressing him, but then sits on its owner's lap wanting some more attention.

"I was taller than you," Lukas comments in his mellow voice, and that sentence alone would seem random if it wasn't accompanied by one slim finger pointing at another photography.

This photo in particular is from one day Matthias remembers well, because it was the first time he and Lukas got to pick the Christmas tree together for the first time. They were seven years old, at most, bundled up in warm snow boots and cozy coats, with their necks and faces protected by woolen scarves and tiny hands hidden by colorful mittens. Both families had gone in one group to select their Christmas pine, letting the small boys choose which tree they would be taking home. Matthias was so excited that he kept pointing at any tree every three steps, while Lukas was totally focused on finding the biggest, greenest and strongest pine. In the end, the Norwegian had to help his friend by suggesting him a tree that met his own standards, and Matthias had agreed that it was the perfect Christmas tree for his family.

The photography pictures two good-sized trees lying on the snow-covered ground, and between them the childhood friends stand smiling. As Lukas said, he was at least four or five centimeters taller.

"And now look at us. I'm like half a head taller than you," Matthias wraps his arm around his boyfriend once again, but this time Lukas doesn't growl in annoyance, just shakes his head to get the Dane's hair out of his face. "The shorter child who ends up being the taller of the two when he grows up. What a cliché," he laughs, and Lukas lets his head fall slightly to the side to rest it on Matthias shoulder.

"We're childhood friends who ended up as lovers. We're the biggest cliché ever, dear," he remarks with a tinge of sarcasm in his tone, a short and soft laugh coming from his throat but not quite reaching his lips.

Before Matthias can add anything else, Lukas closes the album and sets it aside, pinching his boyfriend's hands in order to free himself of the hug. He gets out of bed, careful not to knock the tray to the floor, and stretches as he welcomes the chill of the morning. Matthias walks up to his side of the bed and reaches for the tray, but Lukas snatches it out of his hands.

"You brought it here, now let me take it back to the kitchen," he says, and closes his eyes without hesitation as Matthias smiles, nods, and bends down for the morning kiss he never got.

Half an hour later, they're putting their coats on so they can finally go out and run some errands. Lukas leaves a note for Emil to let him know there's coffee and pastries in the kitchen, and sticks it on the table before leaving. Matthias is waiting for him at the door, ready to go, and Lukas walks hurriedly towards him. He stops, though, as he passes by the camera that's sitting on the counter near the door. An idea comes to his mind, and with a mischievous smile he takes the camera in his hands.

"How about a photo?" he suggests, waving the device in the air.

Agreeing with just an 'okay' and a laugh, Matthias closes the distance between them, holding Lukas by the waist and smiling as he points the camera lens at them. However, Lukas has other plans, and as he presses the snap button he takes his lover's face with his free hand, locking their lips together.

"This one goes for the album," he smirks, looking at the small screen on the camera, which shows a surprised Dane with topaz blue eyes wide open. Lukas looks up only to be attacked by that same Dane, hungrily devouring his lips like every time they are alone below a mistletoe.

Putting Christmas photos from each year in the album is a tradition, one that started innocently and now is the loveliest way of telling the story of childhood friends who met when they were four, and twenty years later found themselves as lovers.

Some traditions should never change.

* * *

First prompt: Done! I'll be back tomorrow with the next one, which is considerably shorter. Wait for it!

Please leave a review if you liked it, or if you saw something that I could improve. Reviews feed my imagination and give me a reason to write, knowing there's people who like my fics!


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary:** Seven short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr. How can Denmark get a kiss from Norway? Pleading isn't getting him anywhere.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** Nope.

 **Notes:** Not beta-ed, beware of grammatical errors and poorly chosen words.

* * *

"Come on Nor, give me a kiss!"

"I already said no."

For the thirteenth time in the night -Denmark's been counting-, the tall blonde pouts and gives his boyfriend a puppy look. Also for the thirteenth time, the look is ignored as the Norwegian takes another glass of eggnog and walks away, clearly feigning he's not seeing the desperate attempts of the Dane.

"But why, Norge? It's almost two a.m. and you haven't given me _one_ kiss since eight p.m.! Don't be like that!" Denmark pleads once again, trailing before the younger Scandinavian like a little duckling behind its mother.

"Well, you might think twice the next time you insist on coming to America's Christmas party and staying until the end," the shorter blonde gives the taller a hard look, royal purple eyes full with reproach and slight anger, but face otherwise clean of emotion, "I have to stay with you to drag your sorry ass back to the hotel when the party finishes and you're so drunk you can't even stand. So, if I'm forced to stay here even if I don't want to, then you won't be getting any kisses. Plus, it's full of people and I don't like them looking."

The Norwegian is being slightly irrational and he knows it, but he doesn't care. He downs his glass in one gulp, leaving it on a nearby table before continuing to walk between the guests. He can see Poland talking with the African girls at his right, France and England a little to his left, and there in one corner is his brother with some of his friends. He could go to him to escape his annoying boyfriend, but decides that it's better to let him socialize for once. He doesn't get to be with his friends much often.

"B-but Norge!" there it is again, that infamous pout. Norway can hear it in his voice, "Everyone here knows about us! We're not a new thing, nobody is looking. And- and you don't _have_ to stay, Alfred can take me to the hotel if I get too drunk," the Dane's voice turns softer with each word, until it's only a pleading whisper, "Please?" he murmurs, and Norway makes the terrible mistake of looking at him.

Those big topaz eyes are and have always been his weakness, ever since their Viking days. Hell, probably since they first met when they were small nations. In general, the other countries seem to think that it's the other way around, that Denmark is the one that can't deny anything to Norway, but the truth is that the so called leader of the Nordics never even _tries_ to, as he loves to spoil his boyfriend as much as he can. Norway, on the other hand, is way more severe with the taller blonde and his whims. He won't change his mind no matter how many times he pleads, and the only thing that makes his determination falter is looking at those clear eyes. A mistake that he has made a lot of times, and keeps making no matter how many centuries come and go.

Norway's mouth opens and closes a few times, slightly, not enough for Denmark to notice but enough for the Norwegian to slap himself mentally. He looks in another direction, wanting anything to distract himself from the sudden urge to fulfill his boyfriend's wish and give him a small kiss. It's just a kiss, he tells himself, no big deal. No one's paying attention, it could be quick and leave the Dane happy for a while, so he would go away with Prussia and/or America to drink until he can't see straight, and then they could go back to the hotel and sleep in each other's arms and everything would be alright.

But no.

"No," Norway mutters, barely half as convinced as he wants to sound.

"Aw, please! We've been officially dating for over two hundred years, and unofficially for almost all the previous years of our lives! We have kissed in front of other people before!" it's obvious that Denmark is running out of ways to convince Norway, and that's starting to show in his voice, laced with hints of desperation.

The shorter man rolls his eyes and huffs as he makes his way between the other nations, trying to figure out where in the world could he possibly find Romania. He just wants someone to hang around with and talk about magic so the Dane will get tired and go pester someone else.

"… we can go if you want to."

The disappointment mixed with the underlying desperate plea catches the Norwegian's attention, surprised that Denmark would go to such extent just for a kiss. He suddenly feels bad for making him beg so much for something so simple.

"You said you wanted to stay," he turns around to face the Danish man once again.

"I want _you_ , Nor," he states, pout fixed on his lips to make the statement sink with more weight in Norway's chest, making his heart flutter like a mockingbird caught inside his ribcage. So many years with him and he still gets all emotional and flustered for things like this. "It's not a good Christmas if I don't have my favourite gift."

And then Norway sighs, lowering his gaze, because he knows he's lost this battle with that last sentence. This cheesy bastard is going to be the end of him.

With his arms crossed over his chest, he looks up once again to face his fate, when something catches his eye. Right there, above them, hanging off the tinsel strands that run from one side of the ceiling to the other.

"Well, I suppose that we can't go against a tradition, can we?" he asks, relaxing his shoulders and resisting the small smile that wants to show on his lips. When Denmark's face shows his utter bewilderment, dark eyebrows almost touching in a confused scowl, Norway shrugs and points upwards with a quick movement of his dark purple eyes.

Denmark takes a second to register and understand the gesture, but soon looks up to find what Norway was pointing at, and his words make much more sense now. With a hearty laugh, he looks back down to his boyfriend and asks for permission with his eyes. _May I?_. The response is instantaneous, Norway's chin tilting upwards so his lips are more accessible. _Yes_.

The kiss is sweet and warm and tastes like Christmas spices, and Denmark's strong hands holding his waist make Norway feel at ease. He sighs against his lips when they part, but they keep each other close to retain the intimacy of the moment.

The rest of the night goes by with Denmark dragging Norway under every mistletoe he can find in the house.

* * *

Second Prompt: Done! As I said, it's shorter than yesterday's prompt. I think this is the first one I wrote. I should start with tomorrow's fic, because I don't know what the hell I'll write for that one.

As always, I'd deeply appreciate reviews.


	3. Aurora Borealis

**Summary:** Seven short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr. You have to keep your promises, even if they're a thousand years old.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** Nope.

 **Notes:** Not beta-ed, as always. I couldn't write yesterday for personal issues and I wrote this today during a car trip. I wanted to make up for yesterday! It's still 31st here in Argentina, so I'm not so late!

* * *

"And what exactly are we doing?" Norway strives to follow Denmark's pace as he drags him by the hand between the tall grass and untamed bilberry bushes. It's not like he's out of shape, but it's getting difficult to keep up with his excited boyfriend. He doesn't know what the hell they're doing walking around at one in the morning, but he'd rather be in his warm bed instead of out here in the morning chill.

Damn it, Denmark.

"Shh, we're almost there," the Dane shushes his blonde companion, enthusiasm showing clearly in his hushed voice. Norway doesn't know why he's talking so low, like whispering, but his still half-asleep mind is grateful for it.

Norway grunts, he's not a talkative person so he isn't asked to shut up too often, but he still hates it when it happens. He fights the urge to kick Denmark or make him trip, and grumpily follows his steps at a hurried pace, not making another sound. He'll want to talk soon enough.

They make their way through the grass, so grown that it goes up to their thighs, and even if he's rushing Denmark doesn't trip, not even once. The sleepy Norway, on the other hand, isn't as lucky. When they start going down a hill, he recognizes his surroundings and lifts his head to look around, finally noticing they're at the fjords. He knows these lands like the back of his hand, but the beautiful landscapes never fail to amaze him and make him proud. Mesmerized by the way the stars reflect in the dark waters, he forgets to look where he's putting his feet and steps on a loose rock. Denmark, fully awake and fortunately close, catches him like a prince charming would do with his Disney princess. Only that this princess is like 5'9 tall and happens to be a man. Details.

"Careful there, I don't want you to break a bone or something," he whispers with a smile, making the moment seem too intimate for Norway's liking, who forces himself to remember that he's supposed to be mad. He pushes Denmark enough to create some space between their bodies, immediately missing the feeling of his strong arms around him and his body heat making him feel warm and cozy. He shivers slightly. "Here. Come with me."

Denmark leads him to the edge of the land, where a sudden drop marks the beginning of a big river of calm waters, and only then Norway notices a tiny wooden boat floating there, moving slowly with the current and only staying in place because of a thick rope that ties it to the land.

A big hand is placed in front of the Norwegian, a friendly invitation to take it. He does so, enjoying the touch of rough skin against his fingers, so familiar and welcomed. It feels warm in contrast to his cold fingertips. With Denmark's help, he gets on the boat and sits, followed closely by the Dane, who takes a seat in front of him and pushes them off shore with a wooden paddle. As they drift away, he kneels in front of Norway to pick a thick blanket up, putting it around him as if he was some kind of small and helpless baby animal.

"Wasn't it easier to do this with a motorboat or something?" Norway inquires as he watches Denmark start paddling to move them swiftly toward the center of the river. He won't say anything about the blanket, he's better with it anyway. And he likes being pampered like that.

"Maybe, but it wasn't as romantic," the tall blonde answers, never failing to smile even if he's shivering from time to time.

"You didn't bring your gloves, idiot," Norway scowls, finally noticing that he could feel Denmark's skin when he took his hand because he didn't have his gloves on.

"Yeah... I forgot them, I was too excited about this," he laughs sheepishly, never stopping to paddle, slowly but at a steady pace.

Silence takes over, the only sound breaking it being the water moved by the paddles. Norway still doesn't understand what they're doing here, but he's spent centuries with Denmark and he knows something's up. He wouldn't have taken him out into the cold for no reason.

After a while, Denmark picks the paddles up and puts them on the boat's floor, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Norway knows his fingers must be freezing by now, so he plays the part of 'good and caring boyfriend', and he reaches out of his blanket to take Denmark's hands between his own. Freezing, indeed.

"Thanks, Norge," that smile is enough reward for the Norwegian. He finds himself mimicking the gesture without noticing.

"Are we there yet?" he, like Denmark, whispers his words. It's like they don't want to disturb the natural quietness of the place.

"I think so," the blue-eyed blonde nods, sliding down from his seat until he hits the floor, "Come here?" he tugs on their linked hands, wanting his boyfriend to join him in his new sitting spot.

Norway has already given up on understanding the situation, and simply decides to go with the flow. Kneeling on the wood, he takes the blanket off himself and puts it around his partner, only to throw himself into his arms the moment after. He leans against Denmark's chest and rests his head on the crook of his neck, feeling warm arms encircling him by the waist. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the warmth and the company of each other, like they did in the old times.

The slowly drifting boat, the soft sound of the water and Denmark's heartbeat and warmth lull Norway into a light sleep, and the Dane's caresses on his back make him sigh in pure content. It goes like that for long, probably an hour at least, maybe more. Norway could sleep there until morning without a problem, but a sudden jolt wakes him up. With his heart bumping against his ribs, Norway looks up only to find a confused-looking Denmark.

"Oh… sorry, Norge," he apologizes, rubbing his eyes as he tightens his hold on Norway's waist, "I fell asleep and I woke up just now. I hope we didn't miss it…"

Norway blinks slowly and frowns, sliding his hands up Denmark's chest and settling them on his shoulders. Time to get some answers, if he's not going to sleep anymore.

"No problem," shifting closer, Norway prepares to attack. "So…" he begins, touching his boyfriend's neck with the tip of his cold nose, "Are you ever gonna tell me what in the world are we doing here?"

Denmark shivers, not exactly from the cold. Damn, Norway knows how to get what he wants.

"I was talking to Ice earlier…" he begins, vague, but Norway wants something more specific and he asks for it with a hum, indicating Denmark to elaborate, "I asked him if he knew when—" but then he stops, eyes wide and clear and reflecting a light that wasn't there before.

Norway turns around, recognizing the light, and he almost loses his breath at the sight. Up in the sky, sinuous strands of bright light dance before their eyes. Green, white and purple, sometimes with a tinge of blue in between. If he tore his eyes off the show in the sky, he could see the impressed look on Denmark's face. But he's not able to look away.

"I… asked Ice if he knew when the Aurora would show up again," he mutters, hand sliding down Norway's back. "He told me that tonight was a strong option, so I thought I could take you here."

Norway finally looks away from the sky to glance at his partner, and then slowly turns around to rest his back against Denmark's chest, bending his knees to put them under the blanket. In a slow caress, his hands slide along Denmark's forearms up to his hands, intertwining their fingers and looking back up to silently enjoy the show.

"Why tonight?" Norway asks after long minutes of just looking at the Aurora in silence, never taking his eyes off the sky.

Denmark, on the contrary, looks at his boyfriend like he's never seen anything more beautiful.

"Back in the Viking days, you made me promise I'd still be looking at the Aurora with you after a thousand years," he murmurs, lifting a hand to unclip Norway's barrette from his hair, suddenly wanting to see him with his hair down, "I just wanted to fulfill my promise, even if you didn't remember about it."

Now that Denmark mentions it, Norway can vaguely recall saying that he'd tie him to a boat and let the kraken eat him if he ever thought about leaving him. Luckily, it wasn't necessary, as Denmark had never failed to make him feel special and loved, staying always by his side. Snuggling closer to the Dane, Norway lets the warm feeling inside his chest take the form of a soft laugh that escapes his lips, light and clear, and looks at Denmark through the golden strands of his loose hair with nothing but pure happiness in his deep purple eyes. He's honestly never looked more beautiful.

"Oh God, I love you so much," he whispers, dark eyes and light hair shimmering under the colorful lights of the Aurora.

That's all it takes for Denmark to fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

Third Prompt: Done! I'm racing against the clock, it's only ten minutes to midnight here. BRB with the next one!


	4. New Year's Kiss

**Summary:** Seven short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr. Who doesn't want a sweet New Year's kiss? Denmark surely does.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** Nope.

 **Notes:** Guess what? Not beta-ed.

* * *

Their lives had been marked by that constant tension between them, you can call it romantic or merely sexual. It probably started as the latter and evolved into the first as the years passed. Neither of them could point out when it had begun, but both knew that it was as real as their breath, as their people, as the fact that the sun rises every morning.

It took them a long, long time to finally settle. A longer time than Sweden and Finland took to admit their feelings and come out as an official couple, even if Denmark and Norway had known each other for a much longer time. Maybe they had too much pride, or were too afraid of losing the relationship they already had. Whatever happened there, it had delayed them for centuries. Centuries that had seen Denmark and Norway going in and out of a more-than-friends-but-less-than-a-couple kind of relationship, and it had been so secretive and discreet that no-one besides them knew about it. It wasn't anything serious, so why should they make it public? That was what they thought, or at least what they said in order to keep their feelings in line.

It's been less than four months since they finally talked about it and decided to try a new approach on their relationship, taking the decision of being a formal couple at last. Of course, that doesn't mean that they told everyone about it. It's too new to openly tell the others, and they'd rather keep it a secret until they're totally sure it will work out. Truth be told, after so many years of being unable to part from each other, actually being boyfriends is something they both enjoy, and even Norway admits that he's wanted this for some time.

There's only one bad thing about the secrecy, and it's something Denmark absolutely hates: the 'no public displays of affection' rule. Norway is better at dealing with that, because he can control his urges in a more efficient way than Denmark. Plus, he knows that he can just jump the taller blonde the moment they are left alone, and he's really good at sneaking quick kisses when nobody's in the room even for a couple of seconds. Denmark would have never guessed Norway would be such a sweet and cuddly boyfriend. He kissed him and occasionally hugged him before, sure, but it was in rare opportunities, just sometimes. It wasn't a regular thing. Now, Denmark can enjoy those small loving gestures much more often, and he's the happiest man on Earth. The Norwegian looks happier too, even if his face stays as emotionless as always.

This holidays are their first ones as a couple, and they can't be more grateful for being able to spend them together, especially since it doesn't look suspicious; the Nordics always spend Christmas and New Year together. But maybe because it's their first New Year as a couple, or maybe because they hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks prior to Christmas, Denmark can't seem to be able to keep his hands to himself. So much for secrecy.

They're currently in the living room of Finland's house, after dinner, waiting for the countdown to start and finally welcome the New Year. Sweden and Iceland are filling the glasses with champagne while Norway helps their host with collecting and tidying the remains of their 'future prediction game', something they do each New Year's Eve since it started to be a tradition in Finland. Denmark had gotten a white button, which supposedly meant 'happiness' for him on the year to come. His answer had been "I already knew that", and Norway had to feign that he hadn't seen the look his boyfriend had given him.

When they finally sit down, only two minutes away from the start of January, Norway chooses the place right besides Denmark. The Dane hands him his glass of champagne, and they purposely brush fingers. It's only when he gets a suspicious look from his brother that Norway notices he's been leaning too much on Denmark's side, and he puts some distance between them. He can only hope Iceland will forget about it now that the countdown has started.

 _Ten_. Norway looks away from Denmark and Iceland, instead focusing on Finland's cheerful voice as he recites the number.

 _Nine_. Iceland disregards his brother's strange behavior to favour the conversation he's having with Hong Kong, who's already in the next year.

 _Eight._ Denmark's loud voice echoes around the room as he looks directly towards Sweden, like daring him to count louder than him.

 _Seven_. Sweden raises his voice, accepting Denmark's challenge.

 _Six._ Norway elbows Denmark's side in a silent way of scolding him for trying to compete with Sweden even during the last seconds of the year.

 _Five._ Finland leans against Sweden's side, happily chanting the number. Probably his own way of asking his 'husband' not to fight.

 _Four._ Sweden takes Finland's hand, receiving a smile from the smaller Nordic.

 _Three_. Denmark is still counting loudly, though not as much as before. Sweden has tuned down as well. Iceland is looking at his phone.

 _Two_. Denmark puts his free hand on Norway's thigh. No one seems to notice or think it's strange, so he lets him.

 _One_. Norway looks up and smiles softly at him, gently caressing the side of his wrist that is hidden from the other's eyes.

 _Happy New Year!_

The exclamation resounds around the room, and for a short and beautiful moment all of them smile and stand up to toast for the new start, the clinking of glass against glass blending in with the sound of fireworks going off outside. Iceland gets a message that he instantly answers, Finland downs all the content on his glass, and in the excitement of the moment, without thinking about it, Denmark bends down to kiss Norway. He gently pushes Norway's glass out of the way, stopping him from drinking more, and presses his lips against the other's in a kiss that tastes like champagne and happiness. It's not a passionate kiss, nor it lasts much more than a couple of seconds, but when Denmark pulls away everything feels much more silent than before. The fireworks are still making noise on the streets, but inside the house no one dares to move a muscle. Shock-filled eyes stare directly at the pair, first at Denmark because why the hell did he kiss Norway, and then at Norway because why the hell isn't he strangling Denmark. Norway's eyes are wide open and he doesn't seem to remember how to blink, Iceland has stopped typing on the phone, and for a blissful moment Denmark doesn't notice anything. Then realization hits him like a brick to the head, and a panicked expression takes over his features.

"… shit. I wasn't supposed to do that."

Norway finally blinks, opening his mouth as to say something and closing it right after that, licking his lips. He doesn't look angry at all, but surprised. The Dane looks up to see both Finland and Sweden looking at them still in shocck, while Iceland is typing furiously on his phone.

"Well, fuck it," it's barely higher than a whisper, but Denmark is so close that he can hear Norway's voice clear as day. He then feels a pair of hands on his cheeks, and soon his lips are covered again by that same taste of champagne and spicy sweetness.

"I fucking _knew it,_ " they hear Iceland grunt in a low voice.

It's the sweetest New Year's kiss ever.

* * *

Fourth Prompt: Done! Sadly, I'm posting it already on January 1st because bitchy Internet didn't want me to be on time.

That only means I'm coming back today with the fifth prompt!


	5. Stars

**Summary:** Seven short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr. Stars are not only up in the sky.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** Kirin and her weird ideas.

 **Notes:** Not beta-ed, as always. Probably not the traditional stargazing fic that you expect, but this is what happens when you leave me alone with a one-word prompt.

Denmark is _Matthias_

Norway is _Lukas_

* * *

The first time Lukas met Matthias, he had to admit he was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had this kind of strange presence, really outgoing and a bit goofy, and his eyes shimmered like they had tiny jewels embedded in them. He was tall, big, with a strong build and a slightly square jaw, and his voice was loud, but his touch was gentle. Sometimes it seemed to Lukas that he had some sort of ethereal look. Matthias instantly took an interest on him, Lukas knew it by the way he looked at him, and because he insisted on meeting, going out together, and he even visited him at his workplace. The Norwegian would have thought that nobody would let a loud stranger enter the IC unit at the hospital, but Matthias knew his ways with people and words. It didn't take long for him to notice that a lot of patients and their relatives felt better in his company and liked to talk to him, especially those in the pediatric ward.

The passing of months found them growing closer and closer, their relationship turning deeper, more intimate. Lukas started to notice that he was the only one who talked about his past, his family, his childhood, while Matthias only shared vague things. When confronted about it, the taller blonde said it was a complicated thing, but he'd share it with him when he was ready. Lukas waited.

He had probably seen it coming when that night, sitting on the still warm sand of the beach about a year ago, Matthias had revealed his deepest secret to Lukas. It wasn't like he had actively thought about it as a possibility, but he wasn't exactly surprised. Maybe a little amazed that he was talking to an actual star.

"No, not star as in 'rock star' or 'Hollywood star' or that kind of stars. Star as in… star," Matthias had explained as best as he could, pointing upwards with his index finger. Lukas had lifted his gaze to find the starry sky above them.

It had been difficult to believe at first, but then again Lukas had always believed in supernatural beings. He just didn't know stars could come down to Earth.

"Do you miss it?" he had asked after a short silence, "The sky, I mean. Or whatever you call it."

Matthias had smiled and looked up. For a moment, Lukas had thought he had seen a shiny tear in the corner of one of Matthias' blue eyes.

"Sometimes," he had answered, nostalgia printed in each syllable, "but I'm here for a reason. Stars are born to help. Have you ever heard about asking a star for a wish? Well, that's one of the things we're supposed to do. Grant wishes. Of course, there are some rules and all…" not wanting to go into much detail, Matthias had turned to Lukas, watching him intently as he took his turn to ask a question, "Do you actually believe me? I thought you'd think I'm crazy."

"I do think you're crazy, but not because of this," seeing Lukas smile had always been strangely calming for Matthias, and in that moment it had reassured him that everything would be alright. Their friendship wouldn't be damaged because of that. "I believe you."

After that talk, Lukas had started to feel much closer to Matthias. He finally understood a lot of things that were strange about the blonde, and he found him fascinating in an unusual way.

He had also accepted that he had a major crush on him. Now, lying on the same beach, Lukas wonders when exactly did that crush turn into love.

"Everything alright?" Matthias asks, noticing that Lukas is being quieter than usual.

"Yeah, just thinking."

" 'bout what?"

The shorter man's eyes finally unglue from the dark sky, and he focuses his attention on the star lying at his side instead. It's sort of weird, this tradition they have of coming to the beach on the first day of the year to freeze their asses off near the sea. They've been doing it for four years now, and Lukas doesn't intend to end it soon.

"You," he answers, no point in lying to Matthias.

"Oh. What about me?"

"About that day you told me that you're a star," his gaze shifts once again toward the sky, "It's been a year already."

Matthias turns to the sky as well, grinning so widely that Lukas can see it from the corner of his eye.

"It's our first anniversary!" he laughs, earning a kick from his friend, "Ow! Don't be so violent on our special day," Matthias turns to Lukas only to show him the most exaggerated pout he can manage to put on his lips, relaxing after the shorter blonde rolls his eyes and scoffs, trying to conceal a smile. "To be honest, I had always thought that, when I told someone about it, they'd be constantly asking me to grant them wishes. But you never asked me anything."

"That's because I understand that it's not so easy for you. Plus, the only thing I could ask for is health for Emil," Lukas adjusts the buttons of his coat, to keep the ocean breeze away from his neck, "I have everything else I want."

The star looks at his friend with suspicion, knowing that last sentence isn't completely true. Stars know those things. Also, Lukas sounded a little hesitant to say it.

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is."

"Well, I don't believe you. Even _I_ have things I want, and I need help to get them," Matthias looks at the white puffs flowing out of his mouth with every word, just to keep his eyes on something that isn't Lukas, "It's okay to ask if you want something, I won't feel like you're taking advantage of me. Who knows, maybe I'm actually able to help."

Lukas appears to be considering the offer, but Matthias can only tell because of small hints in his tone of voice as he speaks next. His friend is otherwise unreadable.

"Would you ask me if you needed something?"

Matthias knows why Lukas is asking that, but he won't give anything away. He wants Lukas to say it first.

"If I thought you could help me, yes, I would," now he's looking at the stars, faint lights blinking at him, some bigger, some smaller. He can recognize each and every one. "Because I know you care for me as much as I do."

Lukas stays silent at that, but Matthias doesn't press the subject. It's not like he was expecting a clear reaction from his friend.

"Tell me about the stars," when Lukas isn't happy with how the talk is going, he changes the subject. It's always been like that, and Matthias has long since accepted that, when this happens, he'd better follow. "Show me the constellations you can recognize."

That's a trap, and the star knows it. Lukas asks him that because he's aware that Matthias has lots of things to say about constellations, given his nature. Oh well, the star thinks, he may as well please his companion.

"That's Polaris, the northern pole star," he points at the dark sky, specifically at a bright white dot fixed over their heads, "it's part of the constellation Ursa Minor. You can see it there, connecting Yildun, Urodelus, Ahfa, Anwar, Pherkad and Kochab," he points at each star as he mentions them by their names instead of their assigned letters. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Matthias laughs from his throat and looks around the sky, "and there's Draco, like it's surrounding Ursa Minor. That's the head of the dragon, and if you connect those stars, you can imagine the tail. And that's—"

"That's Ursa Major, right?" Lukas interrupts, knowing he's correct. Matthias has mentioned all the constellations they can see more times than he can remember, and he's learned some of them.

"… yeah. I don't know why you're always asking me to point the stars for you, you could teach _me_ by now," he smiles sideway, suddenly not caring much about the cold. He doesn't really want to go back home, because he doesn't want to part from Lukas.

"Because I like to hear it from a star. It's a privilege not many have," the blonde bends one knee, pushing his heel against the sand to bury it a little.

"Well, except maybe for the people I give tours at the Planetarium all the time," Matthias points out, trying to conceal a laugh.

"But they don't know what you are, so I'm still privileged," Lukas insists, and Matthias decides to leave it be, because he's actually right. A light silence settles between them after that, but when the star inches closer to his friend the atmosphere starts turning too intimate for Lukas' liking, so he hurriedly points to the sky, "Which one's that?"

Matthias frowns and tries to follow his friend's finger, but after some seconds he turns back at him.

"That's an empty patch in the sky."

"… or maybe you need glasses," Lukas scowls, huffing and dropping his hand, "There are a lot of stars up there, just tell me about one."

"Okay, okay, just don't get angry on the first day of the year," Matthias can't help but feel a little rejected, but at the same time knows his friend is just bad with dealing with body contact. It appears to make him nervous. "See that one? That's Shedir. It's part of a constellation that looks like a 'W', there," he props on his elbow, moving slightly closer. That doesn't go unnoticed by Lukas. "The constellation's name is Cassiopeia. It was named after the queen Cassiopeia, she was super beautiful according to the myth."

"Oh, now you're also an expert in Greek mythology?" the Norwegian scoffs, rolling his eyes in an attempt to lighten the situation and let Matthias know his proximity isn't affecting him in the least. Which is a blatant lie.

"Nah, I was just thinking about what you have in common with her."

Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"... are you hitting on me?"

"I'm just stating the truth," the star smiles with a glint of mischief in his eyes, and rests his cheek on his hand. Now that the conversation has deviated from the sky, he can ask what he really wants to know, "So, any wish to start the year, Lukey?"

Lukas doesn't look happy about the return of the topic he clearly stated he didn't want to touch. Huffing again, he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is that necessary?"

That childish reaction makes Matthias smile warmly, laughing because of his friend's amusing behavior.

"I know you want something. I can feel it. And you're worried about it too," Matthias hunches over Lukas, just a little, but it's enough to look him in the eye. He can see Lukas' barriers crumbling and he likes that. He likes seeing this side of his friend that nobody else is allowed to see.

Lukas sighs, averting his gaze because the star's intense eyes are starting to make him feel nervous. He takes a moment to answer, knowing exactly what he wants to say but doubting his words.

"Don't leave me. Ever," he finally asks, sounding more like a demand, looking to his side at the now cold sand.

Matthias smiles knowingly, letting his head fall to the side to rest it on his palm, still looking intently at his friend. Stars always know people's deepest wishes, so he didn't really have to ask Lukas about it, but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Is that why you keep asking me if I miss the sky?" the star's voice is understanding, and Lukas feels the tightness inside his chest slowly start to dissolve, "I'm not going anywhere, Lukey. Never. I don't care if that means permanently losing my status as a star. It's not that important now," he shrugs, smiling. Lukas can't help but smile back. "But is that all you wish for?"

The Norwegian's smile falters, disappearing as fast as it came to be replaced with a thoughtful expression. It's not, and he knows it, but how to put that in words? As far as he knows, there's only one good way to ask for what he wants. Looking directly into Matthias' starry eyes, he wonders if the blonde already knows.

"Kiss me," he whispers, never looking at any other direction. He's not going to show shyness now, staring directly into Matthias' eyes that look like entire galaxies right now. It's stunning.

Matthias smiles, taking only a second before leaning down without hesitation. He cups Lukas' cheek to keep him in place as he locks their lips together in a longing kiss that feels like 'finally'. They touch softly at first, as if they were afraid of rushing the moment, and their lips are cold but they start warming up once the kiss gets deeper and more passionate. Their warm breaths collide with the other's skin and at some point a cold nose tip brushes against a not-so-cold cheek. Lukas wraps his arms around the taller, pulling him closer, until he can almost feel the way Matthias' heart beats inside his ribcage. Or maybe it's his own heart.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who grants wishes here," Matthias whispers over Lukas' lips once they have parted. "That's what I've been wanting for years."

Lukas closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of Matthias' weight half over him, the warmth that radiates from his body, the sensation that nothing bad can happen to him while he's trapped between the star's strong arms. He doesn't want this to end.

"Don't be stupid," for some more seconds Lukas' eyes stay closed, concealing the dull purple irises behind pale eyelids. He's a reserved man, he doesn't like it when his feelings show easily, and he gets the sensation that all his secrets are going to reveal themselves to Matthias if he looks at him. Instead, he sighs and turns his head so his nose can make a trail along the star's jaw. "Anything else you wish for?"

Matthias sighs as well, almost purring in utter contempt because now it feels like a strong wall has been taken down between the two of them. They've just crossed a line, one that he never thought he'd cross when he first came down to Earth.

"Only more of you," he mutters, moving his face along with Lukas' and creating a kind of strange but also nice caress.

"I can give you that," Lukas finally opens his eyes, making some space between their faces so he can show Matthias a playful smirk, "But let's go to your house first, we're going to freeze here. Plus…" he looks away, staring at the sky, "I don't think I like the idea of millions of stars watching us."

Matthias smiles at that, taking Lukas' hand in his own and giving it a loving squeeze.

"It's okay, they won't tell anyone."

Lukas only laughs.

* * *

Fifth Prompt: Done! I'm posting everything delayed because these are complicated days for me, but the fics will come even if it's not on time!

Thank you everyone for your Favourites and Follows!


	6. Warm and Cold

**Summary:** Seven short fics for the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr. Lukas is cold in this summer night.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** Nope.

 **Notes:** Not beta-ed. Inspiration came from a night I spent suffering like Norway.

Denmark is _Matthias_

Norway is _Lukas_

* * *

Lukas shudders once more and covers his mouth with the back of his wrist, coughing. It's three a.m. and he's been dozing off and waking up constantly due to the severe pain in his throat, that makes it really hard to swallow- and now that he notices it's also getting a little difficult to breathe. His throat feels swollen, and it wasn't like this when he went to sleep five hours ago. He's no doctor and he doesn't understand health issues at all, so he doesn't know if this is normal but it doesn't feel like it. It was just a small discomfort last night, and now it feels like someone is practicing voodoo on him.

He can't silence a whine that escapes his dry lips, as he once again tries to swallow without dying. It's only half-working. And he's cold, so cold, even if they're at the middle of summer. Two nights ago the thin sheet and light bedspread were too much for him to handle during the night, but now he needs more blankets and he needs them now.

Matthias moves at his side, the rustling of sheets alerting Lukas. His boyfriend is so warm that he couldn't help to snuggle closer and closer to him, sliding his cold feet below Matthias' legs. But even with a source of heat, he's still cold.

Deciding that staying in bed won't help, he gets up and walks around the house aimlessly, not knowing what to do. A bath? A warm bath could help, he thinks. But he doesn't want to take a bath right now.

 _Ugh, his throat hurts._

Standing in the living room, he sighs. Whatever is happening to him, he wants it to end now.

Since he doesn't feel well enough to go back to bed, and he thinks it would be better to stay awake in case he feels so bad he needs to tell Matthias to take him to the hospital, he opts for staying on the couch and reading something until he feels better, or too sleepy to be alive. Bending his knees over the couch, he starts going over the pages of the novel he's been reading lately until he finds the place where he left it last night. He's more awake than he should be right after waking up, and it's strange but right now nothing is normal, so he doesn't think much of it. After shivering a couple of times, he stretches and takes the fabric that they use to cover the couch, putting it around himself like some kind of cocoon.

It's only when he hears careless footsteps that he unglues his eyes from the book, and he knows it's been a while since he left the bed, but he's still amazed to find out that it's already half-past five. Oh, it makes sense that he's feeling tired now. He looks up in time to see Matthias appear through the door, only in his black boxers and with his sweet eyes clouded by tiredness.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, voice rough like every time he wakes up after sleeping for a long time. He's still trying to adjust to the bright light, squinting. "I heard you groaning at night," it's like an affirmation, but Lukas can notice that his boyfriend isn't exactly sure and is waiting for confirmation, so he nods. Matthias blinks, not moving from his position under the doorframe, "Why?"

"My throat," the Norwegian speaks softly, hoping that Matthias' sleepy mind can remember what he said earlier about a sore throat. He forces himself to swallow once more, making a face. His throat doesn't feel much better than when he woke up. He kinda wants to rip it off.

A moment of silence makes Lukas think that Matthias isn't finding any logic in his words, but before he can muster up the will to speak again and explain, Matthias nods.

"If your throat hurts, you shouldn't be here with the window wide open. The air is cold," he states, walking towards him and closing the window. "Come back to bed," the Dane puts a heavy hand over his shoulder, voice sweet and soft as if trying to convince him to join him in bed.

"I stayed up because I didn't feel good, I wanted to stay awake in case I needed to go to the hospital," Lukas clears his throat after talking, trying to do it softly so it doesn't hurt.

Matthias, at his side, opens his eyes wide.

"What? Is it _that_ bad? Why didn't you wake me up?" the Dane demands, clearly worried and only a word away from putting his pants on and carrying Lukas to the nearest hospital. And Lukas knows that, so he sighs and looks up at him, lifting his right hand to put it over Matthias'.

"I was going to, if I felt bad enough," he assures, voice void of emotion but eyes soft and grateful for Matthias' worry.

"You don't have to wait to feel 'bad enough' to wake me up!" he's frustrated, Lukas knows it, but he does what he does for a reason. He doesn't want to bother Matthias for every single thing, and he isn't so weak. He can handle a sore throat. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Did I wake you up?" the Norwegian answers with another question, raising a thin eyebrow at the taller man.

"… no," Matthias responds, sounding defeated and reluctant to let Lukas win the discussion.

"Then there's your answer," he releases Matthias' hand and looks back at his book, silently stating that this conversation is over.

Matthias sighs. He can't fight Lukas' stubbornness. But he can do other things, like ignore it.

"Come on, we're going back to bed," and with that, he peels the couch fabric from around his boyfriend and scoops him up from the couch, turning around and walking in the direction of their bedroom. He loves being bigger than Lukas because he can easily pick him up like this when he's winning the discussion.

"Matthias, put me down," Lukas growls, fingertips pressing over Matthias' back and shoulder, where he placed his hands to hold onto him when the taller picked him up, "Now."

"Nope. You're coming with me," the Dane chants, not caring about Lukas' apparent discomfort. They've been dating for years, and he's long since gotten used to being picked up like this. At first Lukas would kick around and try to resist, but he gave up and started to silently enjoy it somewhere along the line, Matthias knows.

It's not like Lukas really minds going back to bed with Matthias, so he doesn't complain more until he's placed over the mattress, taking the opportunity to flick the man's forehead.

"Ow!" Matthias overdramatically exclaims, holding his forehead and looking at him while pouting, "Why was that?"

"For carrying me. I can walk," even if he secretly likes being held like that, he has an image to maintain.

"You didn't _need_ to do that," Matthias remarks, hand still over the attacked spot and lips still twisted in an amusing pout.

"And how can someone train a dog if it's not by 'prize and punishment'?" for a moment Lukas forgets the pain and a malicious smirk shows in his lips as he speaks; he doesn't even try to hide it. He loves teasing Matthias by saying he resembles a dog. He always considered him the human representation of an overgrown golden retriever puppy.

" _Dog_!?" Matthias makes a show of looking deeply offended, even if this isn't the first time Lukas calls him that, "I'll let it slide because you're sick. But you're gonna pay me when you feel better," he swears, making Lukas smile a little. Walking around the bed, Matthias crawls over his side and watches as Lukas gets under the blankets and proceeds to cover himself up to the chin. He frowns, half concerned and half confused, "Aren't you hot? We're in the middle of summer," he whispers, stretching his arm toward the younger.

"I'm cold," the Norwegian states, closing his eyes as Matthias' big hand takes place over his forehead, "I don't think I have a fever."

The hand goes back to its original position over the mattress, caressing Lukas' cheek in the process and leaving him with a cool sensation on his forehead that lasts only a second.

"No, you don't. But it's strange," with that, Matthias gets up with a huff and walks to the wardrobe, opening the door where they keep the extra blankets. He comes back with a woolen cover and places it over Lukas' frame, making sure he's tucked in and warm. "Better?"

Lukas, not losing any of his boyfriend's movements, nods.

"Good," he smiles, leaning down to softly press his lips against the younger one's forehead, "Wait, I'll go make you some honey and lemon tea. It'll make you feel better," and then he turns around and walks out of the room, under the ever watchful eyes of the Norwegian.

Lukas sighs, shifting under the blankets and closing his eyes. His head is spinning and he feels like throwing up for some reason, but he ignores it and instead concentrates on the sounds coming from the kitchen. It's soothing in some way, even if Matthias is being a little noisy because he's tired. He likes how he's willing to get up at half-past five in the morning just to make him some tea for his sore throat. It's good to have someone to rely on when you're not fully functional, Lukas decides as he hears the blonde's footsteps coming into the room, and he sits up to grab the cup of tea he's being offered. He's grateful to have this man in his life.

As he starts drinking in small sips -the tea tastes awful-, Matthias sits down beside him and puts the woolen cover over his shoulders. Lukas looks at him from the side of his eye, but doesn't say anything. They sit in silence as he slowly empties the cup, with Matthias rubbing his back all along.

"Did it help?"

Matthias sounds eager to hear the answer, but also a little worried that it didn't work, and because of Lukas' health.

"Yeah," Lukas feels his throat softer, it's not perfect but he doesn't suffer so much anymore when he has to swallow.

"So…"

"So, we're going back to sleep."

"No hospital?" Matthias has to make sure.

"No hospital," Lukas confirms, and puts a hand over Matthias' cheek to hold him in place as he stretches enough to place a kiss on his other cheek.

"Good," Matthias smiles, hugging Lukas by the waist and pulling him closer to kiss him on the forehead once more. Taking the cup from Lukas' hands, he places it over his nightstand, "But wake me up if anything happens."

Lukas laughs a small laugh, letting his head fall on Matthias' shoulder in the same way a cat bumps its human to show affection.

"Yeah, I will," he whispers, laying down and turning around until he finds a comfortable spot, conveniently right beside Matthias. He can hear the Dane laughing softly as he lies at his side, turning off the lights and hugging him.

Maybe it's the fatigue, maybe the woolen blanket or the tea, but every trace of coldness has left Lukas' body. No more goosebumps, and certainly no more constant pain. Maybe all he needed to feel better was those strong arms holding him close, that firm chest to lay against, that rhythmic heartbeat lulling him to sleep. That warmth that is Matthias, always constant and always there to calm him even in the coldest nights.

* * *

Seventh Prompt: Done!

Wait, what?

I know, _I know_ , I forgot a prompt, right?. To be honest, I had this one idea that I couldn't take out of my head, and I wanted to write it for the 'Fairy' prompt, but I haven't been able to finish it and I've had this one sitting in my folder for too long. So I'm uploading this prompt and marking this as complete. If I (someday) finish the other, I'll publish it. Even if it's in a year. But for now, this is it :(

I hope you enjoyed the DenNor week! (let's all ignore the fact that this is super late).

Kirin _off_ ~


End file.
